


Good Things Happen Over Coffee

by lexiesdilemmas



Series: Spenlex Ficlets [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiesdilemmas/pseuds/lexiesdilemmas
Summary: You know you love someone when you think of them without even trying. They're who you go to first when something is wrong, they're the only person you see in a crowded room. You know them, inside and out, and there's not a thing you would change.





	Good Things Happen Over Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leviathanchronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanchronicles/gifts).



> I haven't written, let alone written Spenlex, in so long... I'm so rusty, shit. But Lev and I got to talking and I just couldn't resist, so here's a little thought jumble.

When Lexie first met him, one thing was glaringly obvious: Spencer Reid was just about the _opposite_ of a ladies man. Known to go on factual tangents that last longer than they should, to fumble through social interactions like a newborn deer learning to walk. His demeanor was instantly endearing, even under terrible circumstances. When they meet, she’s a little lost in that honey-toned hair. So lost, in fact, that she hardly registers him ask, “What do you make of the two wounds on her chest?”

She looks ditsy as hell, just staring, certainly not like _any_ medical professional should. Meredith’s voice in her head is a slap to the face, _pull it together, Lexie! People could be dying_ . And she does pull it together, only to stumble over her words pitifully. “Puncture… _Oh_! Oh, yeah, you know I- I’ve seen similar ones… ones before, they look like they might have been from a taser. Or- or something along those lines.” She offers an anxious smile with her answer, sure she seems like an intern straight out of medical school and not the registered neurosurgeon that she was.

-

Somehow, despite her inability to speak like a normal human being, things… progressed from there. The butterflies that came with her high school relationships seemed abismal compared to the rushing waves of emotion he had rumbling through her ribcage. One awkward first date of spilled coffee and hesitant laughter became another date, one in a bit of a fancier venue than a coffee shop. From there, the progression was… natural. They fit together with a natural ease, obvious to anyone around them _._ When Lexie is _sure_ she's not going to mess this one up, she decides to introduce him to Meredith. The pair of sisters are headed out to Joe’s, and Meredith may not know it, but that introduction is happening. Lexie… she adores Spencer, but she just needs that genuine big sister approval. So she tows Meredith down the street from the hospital, stomach fluttering with nerves. When they get to the bar, it’s unusually full- Lexie feels bad for having made him wait here without her.

Her remorse is short lived, because it takes no time for her to spot him. As soon as she’s through the door, her eyes are pulled over to that same honey-toned hair, grin spreading like butter across her face. She tugs a complaining Meredith over, coming to a stop and announcing, “Mer, this is my boyfriend, Spencer.” The surprise is written plain across both Spencer and Meredith’s faces, and Lexie regrets her lack of planning here as the two most important people in her life make sense of each other. _(For the record, at least, the meeting went well, and Meredith gave her shining approval)._

-

Before Lexie knew it, Spencer was the first person she spoke to every morning, and the last one every night. He also became the first one she called when something was wrong.

She hates to be overly emotional, but it’s a trait she’s had since early childhood. And maybe she’s not being overly emotional in _this_ situation. A routine surgery had taken up her schedule for the day, and it should’ve gone as easy as giving stitches. But the tumor she’d gone to remove had different ideas. Before she knew it, she was in a breakroom, door locked and shutters closed, crying into her hand as she fumbled for her phone. There’s not an inch of hesitation in who she calls. That’s the thing- it’s reflex, to call him when she’s upset, to hear the phone pick up and whisper in one long sentence, “I’m so sorry I know your plane only landed a bit ago- I just- I- I couldn’t stop the bleeding- she just went- she went under and _god,_ Spence, I can still hear the _flatline_ -”. He knows by now what to say, how to keep her anxiety at bay. His voice steadies her, brings her from the brink of panic without effort.

There's a reason he's the person she always calls. They know the ins and outs of one another so naturally; they can spot nervous behavior in one another before they even realize it, and calm it even easier. There’s a flow between them that most people never chance upon- a perfect match, like two puzzle pieces that were always meant to be fitted together.

-

Spencer becomes the one person Lexie can’t imagine living without. Their weeks together become months, and then years; and at some point, she can’t remember it not being normal for her to wake up with his arm slung around her waist, the pads of his fingers pressed into her skin as if he’s making sure she’s really there. Lexie is not a morning person. She wakes slowly, grumbling angrily at the sun peeking in through the blinds. She’s sure she can feel his lips curve into a smile where they sit on the back of her neck, so she turns around, burrowing her face into him and closing her eyes. “‘M sleep,” she mumbles, for lack of better words. He laughs and says something she doesn’t quite register, pulling the blanket up around them both and seemingly agreeing on sleeping in today.

When she wakes the next time, the sun is well past risen, and the smell of coffee is teasing her nose. It’s sat on her nightstand, made just the way she likes, with a sticky-note hastily patched onto the side of it. She peels it off, examining the chicken scratch that states ‘work again. I’ll call you when I can, I love you’. And strangely, that’s enough, It’s enough to know he thought to make her coffee, to know he can make it perfect according to her tastes. Enough to know he’s at work, but he’ll always return to their comfortable home. It’s enough to know he loves her, and she loves him. It’s enough- to Lexie, even, it’s perfect.


End file.
